Semiconductor devices such as, for example, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) for use in, for example, a server are improved in performance and density. Further, the wiring of a print circuit board on which such a semiconductor device is mounted is also formed more finely and densely.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-307211, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-308591, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-127387, or Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-058994.